


A Sucker for a Redhead

by DPLxStrife



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPLxStrife/pseuds/DPLxStrife
Summary: Naughty shower fun between Tex and Carolina. What else is there to say?





	A Sucker for a Redhead

**A Sucker for a Redhead**

 

Carolina slammed her hand against the door in anger and frustration, her red hair sticking to her forehead. "Fuck! We're trapped here! Since when the fuck does the stupid janitor lock the locker room door at night!?" Being trapped with no hope of getting out was bad enough, but being stuck inside the same room with her main rival was even worse. _'And why does it have to be with_ her _!?'_

She sent a furious glare to the Freelancer leaning casually against her locker, looking incredibly uninterested as usual. "And why the fuck do I have to be stuck with you until the morning!?"

Tex stretched her arms, yawning in boredom and clearly not listening to the redhead's angry outbursts. "Hmm….it sure is quiet tonight. Talk about boring."

Carolina growled in annoyance, stalking over to the blonde Freelancer. "Are you even listening to me!?" _'Don't just fucking sit there! Help get us out of here!'_

Tex ran a hand through her hair, looking up at the ceiling. "I can hear you. I'm just pretending I don't to annoy you. Watching you get angry and flustered is better comedy than Wyoming's stupid knock-knock jokes. Hell, I'd even pay to see that performed on stage."

Carolina hissed furiously, her face getting as red as her hair. "What!?"

Tex seemed to take great pleasure in tormenting her, and she grinned evilly. "You heard me. I think it's funny watching you get so pissy over something that's almost unimportant. Add the fact of me purposely ignoring you, and I have the perfect combination."

' _You fucking bitch!'_ Carolina growled, stalking away in anger. "I'm not dealing with this bullshit. I'm taking a goddamn shower."

Tex grinned and looked up at the ceiling, chuckling to herself. "Have fun, dear. I'll be waiting."

-0-

Tex smiled as she watched the redhead stalk away, shaking in anger. _'Ah…it's so fun watching her get all riled up. She doesn't even know who I really am…'_ Even though Tex didn't look any different from a normal human, she knew the truth about herself. Tex was a human clone of the Director's long-lost wife, Allison Church, and (rather weirdly) Carolina's mother. _'Though technically, I'm not her. At least, we have much different personalities. And since I'm a clone…it doesn't count as incestual to like her. At least in my mind.'_

The blonde Freelancer heard the water from the showers turn on, along with a series of angry curses from Carolina. "Hey, Red! Keep it down! I'm trying to sit around and do absolutely nothing!" _'I can't resist it. It's almost irresistible for me to just barge in and make her beg.'_

"Fuck you!" the redhead yelled back angrily, making Tex laugh again. _'Ah…so tempting. Maybe I just give into my desire…'_

"Careful dear! You might give us away~!" _'I can picture her so clearly…mmm.'_ The blonde Freelancer had more than one incredibly sexual dream about her pretty much utterly dominating Carolina, including one that involved spanking the redhead until her ass was as red as her hair. With the back of her right hand as though it were a bloody tennis match. _'It wouldn't be all that difficult. I can beat her on more things than the scoreboard.'_

Tex began to take her armor off, until she was only in the black under-suit that all Freelancers wore underneath. _'I'm coming for you, Carolina~.'_ She pulled her blonde hair to the left, letting it fall down her shoulder. _'Mmmm…I have so many things in store for you, gorgeous~._

Tex walked slowly into the showers, where Carolina was inside. Her back was turned to the blonde, and unaware of her entry as she let the water drench her hair and cursed in irritation. "Fucking hell…why is it so hard for me to beat her? Why is she always better than me?"

' _Might as well tell her the truth first,'_ Tex sighed. "Because I'm technically your mother."

Carolina turned around, her green eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, you're my mother? My mother is dead!"

Tex shook her head, walking closer to her (technically) daughter. "Not quite…I'm actually a physical copy of her. Why do you think the Director refuses to let you do a single mission without me there, hmm?" _'She's got quite a rack…no wonder that dork York tries so hard. Who could resist these softies?'_

Carolina backed up, swallowing hard. "I-it can't be…but you do look just like I remember her. Except…she didn't look at me with that kind of intensity."

Tex pressed the redhead against the shower wall, her hands on either side of her. "Yeah, well…I'm just a clone of her. I didn't actually give birth to you, you know." _'And she's got an ass…my, how she has filled out.'_

"Still…isn't this, you know, incest?" Carolina's face grew red as Tex slowly unzipped the top of her black body suit, revealing just the top of her cleavage.

The blonde grinned, placing a hand on her breasts and squeezing gently. "In my mind, no. If I was your actual mom, then yes it would be. But since I'm not…it isn't." _'So soft…I could tease these puppies all day. Or use them as a warm pillow.'_

Carolina moaned as Tex played with her breasts, her face flushed red. "A-ah~!"

The blonde took advantage of the moment and placed her lips on Carolina's. "Mmm~…now you listen to me, dear~." _'I'll make you my little toy in an instant.'_ She gave the redhead a spank, who yelped out. "Do I make myself clear to you~?"

Carolina hesitated, for her pride didn't want her to give in too easily. But Tex spanked her again, this time a little harder. "Well~? Do you understand~?" Her blonde hair was beginning to get wetter and wetter, and hearing the redheaded Freelancer cry out from the spanking was starting to get her turned on.

"M-mmhm…" Carolina bit her lip, only to yelp out as Tex spanked her a third time, her eyes lustful. "I can't hear you~." _'Louder, gorgeous~. I want to hear you moan it out~.'_ Heat was beginning to build up between the blonde's legs, and with the tight suit on, it was getting quite uncomfortable. _'It's starting to get a little hot in there...'_

"I-I understand!" Carolina moaned out, her hands clutched at Tex's shoulders. Her pride finally gave away, and the blonde Freelancer smiled against her lips. "What a lovely voice you have~…" _'She sounds so good~. Maybe I should step it up a bit more~.'_ Tex pressed her tongue against Carolina's lips, demanding entry as she struggled to get out of the tight bodysuit that was getting incredibly hot and uncomfortable. "Open up~."

The redhead opened her mouth, blushing as Tex's tongue slid in and dominated hers. The blonde kicked off the bodysuit, pressing her body against Carolina's. The water from the shower continued to soak both women as they kissed, their hair sticking to their faces. But in Tex's case, it wasn't just the water making her wet. _'She's so fucking hot and irresistible…'_

She reached down between Carolina's thighs, rubbing her clit. "Oh my~. How horny you are~."

The redhead moaned out, her legs twitching. "AHH~!"

Tex smirked and began to rub harder, teasing Carolina even more. "What a dirty girl~. You like this, don't you~?" _'She's going to love it when I really make her moan.'_

Carolina nodded, moaning as Tex continued to rub her clit hard. "I-I do! AHH~!"

The blonde Freelancer started sucking on her neck before sliding a pair of her fingers deep inside her, thrusting them. "Good girl~! You'll get to be as loud as you want now~."

Carolina moaned loudly, her hands clutching desperately at Tex's back. "OHH~! AHH~!"

Tex continued to finger her, biting down on the redhead's tender neck. Red marks began to appear, and she slowly drew her tongue over Carolina's collarbone. "You're marked territory now~."

Carolina couldn't respond, her legs beginning to tremble as Tex fingered her harder and deeper. "OHH~!"

The blonde smirked and bit down, leaving a mark on her collarbone as she curled her fingers inside Carolina, feeling her start to tighten up. "Aw, is someone about to cum so soon~?" _'Poor girl can't last for much more of this~. Looks like she's about to have a massive orgasm~. But I'm a bit too mean to just let her cum~. She has to beg nicely~.'_

The redhead nodded, her green eyes glazing over as her legs shook with pleasure. "Y-yes! TEX!"

Tex smirked again, gently biting on Carolina's neck. "Beg~. Beg for me to let you cum~." She spanked her hard, making Carolina tighten around her fingers more. _'She's so wet and tight…poor girl has never felt anything like this~.'_

"Please, let me cum!" Carolina gasped out, moaning uncontrollably. Her breasts heaved as she rapidly approached orgasm, her thighs violently shaking.

The blonde bit Carolina's lower lip, sucking on it gently as she fingered her faster. "Hmmm…I'm not sure if I should let you~." _'I know I'm mean…but it is so much fun to torture her this way~.'_

"P-PLEASE~! LET ME CUM!" the redhead screamed out, her legs beginning to buckle from the tremendous pleasure.

Tex smiled, curling her fingers again inside Carolina. "Good girl~. Now you can cum~." _'To think I made you my little bitch…mmm~. I ought to dominate you more often~.'_

Carolina, finally allowed to orgasm, arched her back in pleasure. "OHH~!" Her legs shook, and Tex felt the redhead reach her climax as she came over her fingers. As she rode out her orgasm, Carolina's green eyes glazed over, trying to control her thighs as they spasmed. "F-fuck…"

Tex forcefully kissed her, removing her fingers from her and eyeing them over. "My, my…what a mess you made~. I should make you clean it all up~." _'As much as I want to make it clear I'm in charge, I kinda want to find out how she tastes…hmm. Options are nice~.'_

Tex slowly dragged her messy fingers over Carolina's soft lips, kissing her neck. "Clean those messy little lips of yours~." _'Being a good girl will benefit you~.'_

Her face red, Carolina obediently licked up her own fluids, moaning out as she got spanked again. "Ah~!"

"Good girl~!" Tex purred, giving the redhead's ass a squeeze. "Now…be a dear and get on your knees~." _'Sorry Red, but I'm a little selfish today~.'_ Carolina fell to her knees, and Tex leaned forward to kiss her roughly. "Now, lick me~." _'I haven't had oral in a long time, and something tells me she is skilled with that tongue of hers~.'_

Her face red, Carolina leaned forward and slowly began to lick Tex's clit, the blonde gripping a lock of her hair. "AHH~!" _'I was right~. She knows how to treat a girl right~.'_ Tex forced her head closer to her wet core, and Carolina's tongue flickered over her dripping entrance quicker, making her moan out. "OHH~!"

Tex's grip on Carolina's hair tightened as the redhead ate her out, and she moved her hips closer to feel more of Carolina's tongue on her heated core. "More~!" _'What skill she has~. I ought to do this with her more often~.'_ Though she didn't want to admit it just yet to Carolina, Tex's knees were beginning to wobble ever so slightly from the pleasure slowly building up inside her.

Getting encouraged by the blonde's moans, Carolina's tongue pushed itself into her tight womanhood. Tex wasn't expecting the sudden entry, and her eyes widened before she tilted her head back with a loud moan. "OHH~!" _'She's getting a little brave~. But I think she needs a reminder of who's in charge~.'_

The blonde gripped more of Carolina's soft red hair, tugging on it hard. "Lick more, bitch~! Make me cum~!" _'As much as I hate to admit it, she's going to make me cum so hard~. Lucky little bitch gets to taste me~.'_ Carolina's tongue explored Tex's tight womanhood, whose legs were starting to tremble with extreme pleasure. "OHHH~! FUCK YES~!" _'Fucking hell…she's good~. I'm going to cum sooner than expected~.'_

Tex's hips bucked violently, and she arched her back as she came. "OHH~! FUCK~!" Her vision blacked out as she orgasmed, her fluids dripping out onto Carolina's tongue. Tex panted hard, her wet hair sticking to her face as she regained her vision. "Swallow it…spitters are quitters."

Carolina obeyed, and Tex released her grip on her hair. "Good girl…" _'Fuck…that was amazing. Now I think I'll have more fun with her later.'_ The blonde captured her lips, fondling her breasts. "Now, be a good girl and finish showering. I'll see more of your hot body tomorrow~."

-0-

_The next day_

Carolina blinked her eyes open, her face red as she remembered the activities her and Tex engaged in the previous night. They eventually got out of the locker room and went to their separate rooms, but not before the redhead was utterly dominated by the blonde Freelancer. _'I hate admitting it…but I loved it. The feeling of her fingering me, spanking me, and rubbing my clit felt so right.'_

Carolina saw a small note on her armor, and she picked it up to read. _'Dear Carolina. If you weren't always acting like such a bitch, then I wouldn't have to go out of my way to make you MY bitch. Love, Tex.'_ "I'm going to kill her…" She then spotted a small bit at the bottom that she missed, making her blush. _'P.S. you sound really hot when you're begging for me to finger you. I think I'll have fun with you again soon~.'_


End file.
